First Time We Met
by Soulrecovery444
Summary: E L James owns the characters, I am just using them . Since there is 200 chapter and I love writing I will be posting all chapters with a divider between them under chapter 1.


Ray

Ana we need to get to Seattle for your appointment, Sam and your mom are in the car waiting for us. We are going by and picking up Joe from work. He got today off to be with you when his sons are born.

Ana

Dad can you help get me down the stairs please, I feel like a whale. When Joe and I got married we had no idea we get pregnant right away and then found out we were having twins. My name is Ana Thorn and my dad is Ray Steele we have a farm near Seattle. Carla is my mom and Sam is my brother. Dr Gordon said we needed to schedule a cesarean and we have. Today we meet my boys. Well joe and our boys. The shot failed big time, so we moved in with my family. Joe doesn't have any family and I have an aunt Gail working in Seattle, shes a live housekeeper/cook/ and runs the household. Her husband works for the same guy. He's like my dad uncle Jason and my dad have known each other for a long time, it's how he met my dads sister Gail.

Carla

Ray did you call Gail to let her know we are headed to the hospital today?

Ray

Yes dear I have and she said she was going to be there along with Jason. They won't miss this, they are thrilled to be great anything. I am merely grandpa and you grandma. But they are great aunt and uncle. Wished they could have had children as well, but when Gail miscarried the last time they had to perform a hysterectomy to save her life.

Sam

So Ana are you nervous yet?

Ana

Not nervous just ready for these field goal kickers to arrive so I can walk better. Waddling is so much fun and getting kicked all night is a real hoot.

Joe

Hey you all ready for the population explosion today? I lean over and hand Ray two cigars with it's a boy on them. I get in and hold my Ana closely. Our plans got a little haywire, but we are both taking college courses to get our degrees. The doctor ordered Ana to bed rest two months ago after her blood pressure skyrocketed. I found out later an old ex of mine had been calling saying that I was with her when I was in classes. I had Ana file a restraining order against her for harassment. She was trying to cause Ana to lose our babies. Leila Williams is now in jail for violating not only that restraining order, but trying to kill Ana. She broke in knowing Ana was all alone in the house and tried to stab her pregnant stomach. Ray came home just in time to grab her and the knife.

Ana and I met in grade school and we didn't start dating until our sophomore year. I had just broke up with Leila after she lied about being pregnant by me. She not only was never pregnant, she could never get pregnant. Her parents were advised to get her to a psychiatrist. They did that, but nothing seemed to help her.

Leila

I escaped just to get rid of Ana, those babies should be mine along with Joe. Well she.s not going to have either after today. I hope she lives to feel the pain of loss that I feel without my babies.

George Williams(Leilas dad)

I just got a call that Leila has escaped and had help. I tried to reach the Steeles and the Thorns to warn them but they never answered their phones.

Ray

I notice a car headed toward the back of our car and it's com(ng up fast I tell everyone to brace for a collision. Protect Ana and the babies I yell as this idiot shoves us into a dump truck over and over again, I see darkness and hear noises.

Carla

My husband is holding me as we are floating, why are we floating. I see Sam and Joe by us as we watch as they pull our bodies out of the cars. I see Leilas body and another body pulled out beside her. I don't see them floating. Then I see my Ana being put on a stretcher. The boys covered her to protect her from injuries.

Joe

As soon as I could I shielded my wife and so did her brother Sam. I see Ana is barely moving and they are landing a helicopter to lifeline her to the hospital.

Sam

I can't believe it that's Leila on the ground there. She f—-king did this. I am looking at my sister then my family floating above our bodies. I knew she was psycho, but this is beyond that.

Ana

I am watching as the EMTs are reviving me, I see my family floating and saying go back Ana the boys need to survive this. I cry as I re enter my body.. I hear we have a pulse. Let's get her to Seattle Grace and step on it as I hear helicopter blades around me.

Suddenly i feel my body moving fast and then I am in darkness again.

I open my eyes and look around me and have no idea where I am at. He— who am I and why am I here?

Dr Grey

I am looking at the cutest baby boys, Dr Gordon had me help deliver these precious boys after her patient was in a major accident. According to witnesses that called the 911 operator the car behind hers was intentionally shoving them into a dump truck. 6 people died at the scene, The truck driver said when he felt the car hit him he called it into 911. He pulled onto the shoulder and got hit again and realized. the car was being shoved into the back of his truck by the car behind them.

Dr Gordon

Grace We have to watch for anything with this patient, two months ago she was put on bed reśt and was then attacked with a knife. Her dad caught the assailant before she could get the knife further into her scar left was small luckily Ana didn't wake up until she heard her dad scuffle with the person. Her family doctor stitched her up and allowed her to go home. Apparently this was the same person who did this today. Police will be asking questions, but Anas head injuries could cause her memory losses. She is lucky to be alive. According to the Emts they had to shock her to get her breathing again. The men by her were covering her with their bodies to protect her and the wee ones.

Gail

Jason theres Dr Gordon talking to Dr Grey now. Let's find put if the boys were delivered and where everyone else is at.

Jason

Hi Dr Gordon, Dr Grey, how is my niece doing did you deliver our great nephews yet?

Dr Gordon

Are you related to Ana Thorn?

Gail

We sure are where is she and where are her Ray and Joe at?

Dr Grey

We need to talk to you both in private.

Jason

I know this walk as we head to a private room. This is the bad news walk.

Dr. Gordon

First of all we saved both the boys, their mother is in critical but stable condition. There was an accident and only she and the babies survived so far. We might need you to ID the family for us. A car intentionally rammed into the car Ana was in over and over.

Gail

can we see Ana and the boys please.

Dr Grace

Of course you can, let's show you the boys first and then Ana.

Gail

I stand looking at the precious boys who lost most their family today. Grace says they are very healthy considering what they have been through.

Grace

You want to hold them? They have the bluest eyes I have ever seen and auburn hair.

Jason

Ana has blue eyes and her husband has auburn hair. I puck one up and hand him to Gail. She has a huge smile on her face. I just wished we had some ourselves, but we can spoil these two.

Gail

When are they going home?

Dr Grace

well Ana will be here for a while and since you are their only living family you can take them home in two days as long as they are doing well.

Gail

Jason looks at me and says we need to talk to mr Grey regarding this, you know how he is.

Dr Grey

You leave him to me. Go visit Ana and I will get a list of things you will need for thém.

Jason

Thank you Dr Grey, Good luck with your son. Oh do we know their names yet?

Dr Grey

Raymond Joseph Thorn and Theodore Jason Thorn. Ana decided to name them on her last checkup. So go tell your niece her babies are great.

Jason

Mr Grey i have a family problem and might need to shelter my great nephews until my niece gets on her feet. They were born today after a car wreck. She was due to have a cesarean today, but was involved in a wreck which killed her husband, father, brother and my sister.

Mr Grey

Well I suppose if you need to we can put you and gail in the two furthest guest rooms and get everything you will need for your nephews. Call and have it done while I am here at work okay. Get Elliott and Kate to tell you where the good baby places to buy from are. Is your niece going to survive? So you will get three security guards to take your place and have Gail hire three to re-lace her jobs too. Until we get a routine going. I will help anyway I can just ask okay. Find a good funeral home and give them the information on where and how you want them buried okay and have them bill me on everything including the babies things.

Jason

I go and Id the bodies, because Gail couldn't there were two other bodies laying there too and they said they were the ones who rammed into my family. What I saw was someone I knew was trouble. Leila Williams, she dated mr Grey and just would not go away. I wonder why she did this. How did she know my family?

**_Chapter/2/2/2/2/2/2/2_**

**_Chapter 2 First Time We Met "Ana Comes Out Of Coma"_**

Ana

I am looking around and see white walls, I have no idea where I am or even the date. Someone is approaching me and saying something. I finally hear her and look at her and she looks nice, but who is she?

Gail

Ana is awake when I walk in and she finally notices I am in her room. I asked her how she is doing, but she seems like she can't hear what I am saying to her. I don't see any form of recognition of me at all. I hit the call button and in comes a nurse and Dr Grey. They both are asking jer questions, but it's like she either ca't hear or she has no idea what they are saying.

dr Grey

I am not sure if she can hear yet or not. I point to her stomach and show her what I checking and her surgery area has healed fine. I ask Gail how the twins are doing and she just smiles and says they are wonderful.

Gail

Even your son enjoys having them there. They are the best babies I have ever had anything to do with. They slept through the night right away. Jason and Mr Grey have bought them all kinds of toys. Ana watches as we converse and suddenly gets our attention. She is trying to get Dr Greys pen and pad.

Ana

I grab a pen and pad off the person in the white coat. I write, well I thought I wrote.

Gail

what's it say? ~~-;£¥&' do you know what shes trying to ask us. I will bring her Ipad later and have her use that.

Ana

They seem to not understand what I am writing. I look at it and finally ask by using my hands and pointing at my stomach.

Dr Grey

Your babies are fine they are with your family. I point to Gail. Gail brings her phone over and shows Ana the boys. She points to them and then to Ana and then points to herself. Ana smiles at the babies and then asks where her family is?

How do you tell someone she only has 4 members of her family left and lost the father of her sons due to a psycho. At this stage the neurologists wants to see a brain scan.

Dr Scott

Grace called and told me Ana was awake but her speech, hearing and cognition is not good. But we have been waiting to see if she would survive, since her heart stopped several times and we think she suffered brain damage. She has been in a medically induced coma for a month. we had to take her off life support and allow natural death. She has fought everyday to stay alive for a month. I guess those mother instincts really work. I set up a full scan to see what's going on. We may have to bring in a rehab to get her skills back. Most hate that. Grace said she asked about her family and her babies. She smiled when she saw her babies.

Dr Jacobs Rehab Therapist

I take my cart full of my therapy equipment. I first have to see if she can walk and then if she can read and write. We know she can't hear or speak. She has some memory which is good.

Ana

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see a man who looks like Santa Clause. He smiles and says something and I smile because he smiles. He seems kind. He comes to me and has me stand up and wants me to try walking. He puts his arms out to pull me up and has me try to walk around. Someone comes in while i try to lift my feet up to walk forward. Whoever it is asking questions and I think I see a badge of some type. The guy says pointing to me and my guy hits a button which brings someone into the room.

Dr Jacobs

I tell this idiot detective that Ana can't answer questions of any type yet. He the implies I am lying and I point at Ana and say ask her your questions the . I call the nurse and have her contact security to escort this guy out. I tell him that Dr Scott is the doctor on this case and he needs to get by him to even see Ana. I see Ana crying. I try to write that she can rest and I will be back in an hour. I am calling dr Grey have her use her sons ability to keep this guy out of here. Detective Williams shouldn't be investigating his cousins death. Leila was the driver of the car that killed 4 in Anas car and herself and a friend. This guy is trying to frame Ana for it. Can we say Idiot. Photos at the scene show one thing and his show another thing.

It is being dragged into the public venue. My cousin Kate Kavanagh got wind of the whole story. She printed the truth and then someone twisted the whole thing because the billionaire Grey was involved. Anything to sell papers is what Kaye tells me. She said Leila had a history of psychiatric problems. Detective Williams hates Christian Grey so he's going after Ana and her family. This wasn't the first attack Leila did on Ana. She wanted Joe Thorn and tried to cut Ana open to get her sons. Well she did a good job hurting this lady and killing her family.

Her husband and brother protected her from being decapitated. They died protecting her and the boys. I finally get to the last thing we need to do and that is communication skills. It takes an hour, but she finally gets two letters right. It's a good sign though.

Dr. Scot

Detective Williams comes barging into my office like he owns the place. I pick up the phone and and say get me the chief of detectives on the phone now. Call him at his home number.

Det Williams

We both know Ana caused all of this and she's going to pay first by CPS taking her boys away then by serving time. My cousin didn't deserve to die, ana and those boys should be dead. He says your boss wants to speak to you now.

Chief of detectives J Martin

Williams if you want to keep your job, you will stop this crusade against Ana Thorn now. If the papers get wind of you trying to incarcerate a widow with two newborns for the death of your murdering cousin. Trust me I kn9w a lot about your psycho cousin and I am thinking it runs in the family. You think I don't know it was you that sent in those fake pictures of the crime scene you are crazy. You see we got all the cctv footage and the news team that heard the numerous 911 calls regarding your sister killing those people and herself. Actually I think I am going to have you go for psych exam now. Turn your badge and gun over to your boss right now. Do not return to see Ana Thorn again ever. Now hand the phone over to Dr Scot.

If he comes back into the hospital call the poloce on him, he's suspended as of right now.

Dr Scot

Det if you come in this hospital again I am to have you arrested understood?

Det W.

I hear you, but I want justice for Leila. The doctor says she killed all those people and died trying to kill Ana you moron.

Dr Scot

I pick up the phone and call the psych ward, I call a code red in my office. This guy is delusional. 5 minutes later he is medicated and taken to the psych ward. I tell them to do a 72 hour hold and then have him committed.

I call his boss and tell him the whole conversation and he agrees with him being committed.

**_Chapter3/3/3/3/3/3_**

**_Chapter 3 First Time We Met "Gail And Jason Become Guardians"_**

Gail

It's been 3 months and we had to go to court to get guardianship of Ana and her sons. She is getting better, but can't understand everything yet. Her neurologist think some of this is possibly psychological since she witnessed her family dying. Her hearing has came back, but her language skills hasn't . She sees the boys everyday, but can't lift them yet. She hides when others are around. She has yet to meet mr Grey and he has been too busy to notice.

Ana

I try so hard to communicate, but nothing seems to help me. I am ashamed that I can't say anything or write properly. I can't pick up my sons yet. My muscles need working and i have to go to all kinds of therapy. Gail and Jason took me to see my family's gravestones and we went to my parents home to gather my things. I have to sell my home to pay for my medical costs.

We are suing Leilas estate and her family along with the facility that she escaped are still going round and round with the insurance companies for death benefits dealing with the wreck. Graces husband is working on that for us. Life insurance is being held up as well.

Jason

I just walked in and suddenly I hear a loud scream from Anas room. Gail and I run and fins Ana asleep and she's finally talking. Saying omg Leila is going to kill us all including my babies. Save my babies please. Please save my babies.

Ana wake up you are safe now your babies are safe do you want to see them now?

Ana

I say yes please and they take me to see ,y sleeping sons. I lift my baby boys one at a time. and kiss each one. I try to write and everything came back to me. I ask if i can get on line to check something out. I know we missed something in all of this. I ask Jason if Leila tried to say she was pregnant by Christian around the time I became pregnant. After a doctors visit for my sonogram my purse was stolen and I got everything bit the sonogram and my money back. I always wondered why someone would take it. They arrested her when she tried to cut my babies out of me.

Jason

I will tell you this she tried to and she couldn't provide anything but the sonogram. Mr Grey kept tabs on her until she hurt you. I am thinking she was going to show up with your boys and try to say they were his. With auburn hair it was a possibility.

We also had an issue with her family thinking your twins were Leilas. They went as far as to show the sonogram Leila stole from you. That whole family need help.

Ana

Well Leila dated Joe before he and I got married.i know she dated someone in Seattle for a month and came home saying she was pregnant the same time I found out about my pregnancy.

So our due dates would be close, but she wasn't pregnant. Now they are saying ,y boys were hers and mr Greys. Luckily DNA shot that down. I am so glad you were around to help me. I know it's awkward having us around.

Gail

Ana we love having you and the babies here and glad you are doing better finally. You still need the therapy sessions. Now that you can talk you can talk to your doctors about what's next.

CHristian

Jason just let me know Ana is talking after a horrible nightmare leaving her screaming. She starting screaming about Leila trying to kill her and her babies. I asked if she is willing to talk to me and my dad yet?

We need her to go through what she recalls.

Jason

We can ask her and let you know.

**_Chapter 4/4/4/4/4_**

**_Chapter 4 First Time We Met "Anas Recovery"_**

Ana

I have been going through a lot of mental and physical therapy and am finally going through all the legal things as well. Right now I am looking for a job and a place for me and the twins. A penthouse is probably not a place to raise them. They are crawling at this point and we stay out of sight when Mr. Grey is home. Gail and Taylor have us in their living quarters now. I got my college degree finally. So I have applied for publishing jobs. I also have started doing some odd jobs on line editing. One of my professors got me a few jobs after she heard about my situation. I knew Joe dated Leila and ended it before he dated me. But I had no clue that she dated mr Grey and it ended about the time I got pregnant. I found out the family was trying to say my twins belonged to Leila and mr Greys.

They got a cease and desist order against all the Williams family regarding custody of my boys. Jason and Gail had it taken to court to prove parentage. Apparently Leilas whole family are psychos.

Gail

I am trying to work something out for Ana to move into our side of the penthouse, but she thinks it is a bad idea. She wants a place with a yard. She also feels like an intruder in mr. Greys home. Jason says that Carrick and Christian need to talk to Ana with us involved, we still have guardianship over all three of them. Until Anas doctors release her we have to keep it.

Jason

I see Gail struggling with Ana and the twins moving out. Ana will be very generous about allowing us to see the boys. But after taking care of them night and day for 5 months it's like they are ours.

Ana

I have spoken to Gail and Jason and have decided it is only fair to allow them to see the twins as often as they wish. The twins are so attached to them it isn't funny. We will work it out. I know we all want whats best for them at all costs.

Christian

Jason and Gail are having a tough time thinking of Ana and her boys moving out. I had a talk with the building manager about an apartment vacant below me. I want to see if we can modify it and join the two places making it for Jason, Gail, Ana and the twins. Dad also suggested it since it will solve some of the issues. I knew they would get attached and so did I. Since Ana recovered and can now care for the boys, I miss them. She thinks she needs to make sure she doesn't invade my living space any more. So I and dad are going to talk to her, Jason and Gail. We have Elliott working on a plan to combine the two places along with security. It will take 6 months to do all the work.

Carrick

I think Christian has became very attached to twin boys. He hasn't even met Ana officially. We are going to have an official meeting today. Wait until he meets Ana, he thinks the boys are nice looking boys. Ana is a knockout. Two of her doctors asked her out after she made her amazing recovery. Her doctors were sure it was psychological and they were right.

We are going over everything today along with Christians offer of expanding his place to include the floor below him. I think he is being generous, but he says Gail and Jason are very attached. Even we have became attached to the twins. Elliott and Mia visits them.

Ana

I enter the mr Greys home office with Jason and Gail. Not sure what's going on, but after everything that's happened in my life it could be anything. Both Greys walk in and sit and start talking to us. Christian looks up finally from his folders. All I can say is he is one hot looking man. He starts talking to me first and then has his dad talk next. Then he asks me if I would stay there if he could create more room in Gail and Jasons for me and the twins all designed with child safety in mind. He said the whole family including the Greys have became very attached to myself and the twins and visa versa.

They then go over all the legal aspects of my life event. They also give me the whole low down about the need for security due to the Williams family.

I finally agree to everything, of course they show me the designs for the new space. Then Christian says that I can stop hiding when he comes home. He says he enjoys seeing the boys and so does his family.

Christian

I am blinded by how beautiful Ana is, she has no scars from her wreck. Jason said she was covered by her husband and her brother. She heard her dads last words were protect Ana and the babies cover her up. She had a head injury only. They lost their lives protecting Ana and the twins from an ex of mine. If Leila had got those boys, I would have truly thought they could be mine after seeing them. I kind of feel responsible for what happened to Ana and her family. I should have tried to have Leila committed. She did a lot of crazy things after we broke up. including the sonogram of twins.

**_Chapter 5/5/5/5/5/5/5_**

Chapter 5 First Time We Met "Ana Meets All The Greys"

Ana

I am shocked when all of us are invited to the Greys for Thanksgiving dinner. I suspect they really want to see the twins. The twins love it and they need family and they have became family while I was recovering. The twins need that stability, they know I am mama. They have started trying to walk and they have lots of hugs for all the Greys . I cooked several pies and cakes for the dinner. Gail is making a turkey and ham. It's going to be a good night.

Grace

My mom and dad are meeting the Ray and Theo along with Ana today. They know about them from the news about the wreck and what they have been through. Gail and Jason have been the primary caretakers for Ana and her twins, they were her only family left. Ana has been through the wringer along with Gail and Jason.

Jason

I kind of feel out of place joining my boss and his family for Thanksgiving, but I am assured it is fine. I think mr Grey is smitten after finally meeting Ana. Gail says what man and some women wouldn't be.

Gail

I told Jason Roz would hit on her if she met her. He just laughed and said, not if Gwen saw her first.

Elliott

So Ana is finally bringing those boy over to enjoy the backyard. And visit his favorite uncle.

Grandma Trevelyan

I can't wait to see these twins again, I got a quick look when they were tiny things.

Grandpa Trevelyan

One of those boys is my name sake, They are sooo cute like me.

Mia

I just love to dress those boys, can't wait for little girls for this family. I might practice on Ana.

Carrick

This is going to a great day, the family is all here including Christian. Hope Elena doesn't show up. I heard her making comments about Ana and the twins to Grace and Christian. She thinks they need to leave. She said that CPS should have those boys. I had a long talk with Grace and Christian about the broom riding bit—. I told them both before they would be on the street I would move them in with us. I said next time I will put her in her place. She depends on Christians money to find her salons. Something is wrong with that picture.

**_Chapter 6/6/6/6/6/6/6_**

**_Chapter 6 First Time We Met "I Feel Loved Again"_**

Ana

It was a wonderful Thanksgiving and bittersweet time. I am reminded of all that I lost, but my whole family saved me and my boys. I am blessed by their actions. I thank God for everyday I and my sons are alive. Theo and Ray bring joy to all they come in contact. It's like they know no sadness in this world they joined by God's mercy.

Gail

I see the light in Anas eyes again. She has been very happy and has been creating a new life around herself. The Greys have brought her and the boys into their world as well as Jason and I. Elliott has almost gotten done and he can't wait until we unveil it. I think Elliott and Christian have a thing for Ana. They may just like playing with the twins. I see how much love they are giving all three of these new people. I always liked the Greys and seeing how welcoming they are you would think they have always been a part of the family.

Jason

I watch as my niece and great nephews are enjoying this family event. Grace wouldn't allow us to have today on our own. She wants us to be a part of all their holidays and has extended an open invitation for all that come. At first I declined, but I was cornered by all the Greys. Including Graces mom and dad, Gail laughed at that. So here we all are and the joy in Anas eyes at all the love for her boys and family unity. I am glad for all of it.

Grace

I wanted to have the twins here and I knew it would be a sad day for Ana, Gail and Jason. So I invited them to join us. What pushed the final decision of yes were my mom and dad. I see Ana smiling and watch as not one, but both of my sons can't stop looking at her and watching to see if she needs anything. Ana is finally getting her life moving forward with help from a trauma therapist that specializing in PTSD. I think babies here might finally get my children thinking of settling down and giving me grandchildren. These I feel like they are my grand babies anyway. Ana says they need all the family they can get and all the love that comes with it.

Christian

I am getting a bit tired of Elliott ogling Ana. She's a widow for goodness sakes.

Elliott

I love these boys and have a lot of fun with them. I keep messing with Christian by looking at Ana when I know he's watching. She is definitely beautiful, but I prefer blondes tall ones. Ana could fit in my pockets. Well maybe not my pockets. She would get lost in a crowd though. I hope the boys are tall, right now they are about half her height. Mom has noticed me and Christian looking at Ana and smiling. I know that smile and I am not marrying anyone ever. I just like playing the field.

Jason

I notice Elliott and Christian eyeing Ana like she is the last meal on earth. That is not happening on my watch.

Gail

I noticed the same as Jason does, but what he doesn't know is Elliott is just egging Christian on. Since Ana has moved into the penthouse and fully recovered it seems that Christian comes home and enjoys time with all of us as a family. It is a good thing, Ana accepted living in the additional space. She has been a lot better and all of us have adjusted very well. We get a lot of visitors now and it seems like two boys have all of us around there little fingers.

**_Chapter 7/7/7/7/7/7_**

**_Chapter 7 First Time We Met "Home Is Where The Heart Is"_**

Christian

I seem to be working from home a lot I see Ana and the boys a lot, but I also see my family over a lot. Especially Elliott I think he is just revving me up about Ana. I have to say I love her being here and my heart does weird things when she comes near me. Love odd that I love seeing her. We all are going to Aspen this year for Christmas and staying two weeks. I bought wardrobes for winter for all of us to wear. It was worth it to see how adorable the boys looked and Ana looked even smaller in her outfits. I bought Christmas stockings for everyone and put their names on them. Taylor and Elliott are teasing me about my becoming a family man and not being married.

Gail

I had to rescue Mr Grey from Jason and Elliott about him being a family man. He loves Theo and Ray and so do all of us. I am enjoying having my niece and Great nephews here. Ana has left Jason and I as guardians of her and the boys just in case something happens again. She doesn't want us to have issues the next time if there is a next time.

Grace

All of us have everything ready and we are excited about Christmas in Aspen for two weeks. I have all my gifts wrapped and ready. Mia is going to love our gift this year. Plus we have wee ones this year. Tykes always make for a good Christmas.

Elliott

I am bringing Kate this year, she was mad about my not inviting her to Thanksgiving and was especially mad when she learned Ana and her family was invited. So i have to bring her along with me to Aspen for two weeks. She asked if Ethan could join us as well. I had to give in and okay it. Christian said I was whipped.

Ana

I feel like the goodyear tire person in all this snow gear and I don't know how to ski. Christian outdid it on clothing for this trip. Me and the boys bought everyone a gift and we also included pictures we had taken all through the times we were with the whole family. We bought frames and we made little hand imprints for everyone. I know it is not a lot, but I need to make sure we have money to survive on. I have work on line and it pays well and I am writing a book now.

Kate

I know about Ana, but have never met her and okay I am jealous of her. I really want a shot at Christian, I keep trying to meet him. But he is always doing something else or with the twins with Elliott and Elliott doesn't think it is appropriate for me to visit Anas boys without knowing her yet. I tried and he wouldn't go for it. He told me that Gail and Taylor said until He was serious about the girl, he was not to bring them around Theo and Ray. I found out that they have guardianship of Ana and the boys and what they goes. Plus Christian doesn't like strangers in his home.

Mia

I am happy to go to Aspen for two weeks. I will have a good time this Christmas. We are going to all have a good time especially Theo and Ray. Elliott bringing Kate and her brother. She demanded. Not sure if that is going to work out.

Carrick

I am going to relax this Christmas and play with two boys and have fun teaching them to build snow people. I can't wait these two were a blessing to our family. I like to think of them as our grand babies. So does Grace. Ana is a wonderful person has only good things to say about anything or anybody.

Ethan

Kate is dragging me along to Aspen to keep Ana busy while she gets chummy with her boyfriends brother. I call bull—. Who does that kind of things, well my sister does. I am thinking she is setting herself up for failure. I don't think she has ever met Ana or her sons. Apparently their guardians only allow the Greys any place near them. It has something to do with some people trying to say the boys belonged to a relative of theirs who died in the same wreck Anas family had. I can understand why they are so protective then.

Grandma Trevelyan

Theo we get to see your namesake for two weeks. I know I am thrilled I hope you are.

Grandpa Trevelyan

I am thrilled to see the little ones. I would love if Ana married either Elliott or Christian or even Mia. Since laws have changed. But I think Christian has his eyes on her.

Christian

I am sitting by Ana and the twins are being passed around while they are trying to run through the plane looking at everything. Of course Mia and mom have hold of them. We are waiting for Elliott and his group. Grandma and Grandpa are watching all of it waiting for more kisses. Gail and Taylor are sitting across from us. Mom and dad have the seats across the aisle from us. Mia has Theo on her lap and finally Ray settles on Anas lap. I look up and Elliott comes in with Kate and Ethan. He introduces them both to everyone and takes a seat next to Kate and Ethan finds one across from him. Then I see a ton of luggage coming in and I ask the pilot if we have the proper gas to weight to ratio. He said he counted all the ladies and figured 5 bags each then added extra for the boys. Once he satisfied my question I gave him the nod along with our server. I glance at Ana and then see that the boys in their seats and buckled in.

I look forward and see Kate eyeing me, I look around and we are moving forward. Finally in the air and in moments we are able to move about. I head to the back to use the restroom. I come out and Kate is on my bed. I excuse myself and she stops me and asks me if I am seeing someone.

Kate

I see Christian go to a door in the back, so I mosey about and look to see if anyone is watching me and go inside. I sit on the bed and wait for Christian to come out. He looks shocked it is then that I ask if he is seeing someone. He just ignores me and goes and sits by Ana. I am pi—ed off, he could have answered me.

**_Chapter 8/8/8/8/8/8/8_**

**_Chapter 8 First Time We Met "Under The Mistletoe"_**

Grandma Trevelyan

I brought a surprise for all the family. I bought some mistletoe to get some smooching to happen this holiday. I am hoping Ana gets a good kiss from Christian. I was talking to Grace about Elliotts girl Kate. I have seen her following Christian a couple of times on the plane. Theo said he noticed some things too. Christian stays close to Ana and the boys. I notice how Kate has been ogling Christian.

Grandpa Trevelyan

Christian show Ana the place and we might build snow creatures if you want to. Elliott you all want to join us all in the snow creature building.

Ana

Let me get the snow suits on the boys and we will go. Elliott and Christian take one each and put their outerwear on as we all dress warmly. I hear Kate mumble something like they are kids she should take care of them not the rest of us. I turn and say, you didn't do anything but watch Christian every time you could. Plus following him to his bedroom on his plane twice. Everyone saw you. I think you are after Christian and are using Elliott to get near him.

Kate

Better than using you kids to catch him.

Grace

Kate I not only heard your comments, I saw your actions and so did Elliott. Now cool it or go home now.

Theo

Mama see

Ana

That's good baby

Ray

See Mama

Ana

yes it's good

Christian

What happened between you and Kate?

Ana

She was griping about you putting the kids snowsuits on. Said I should put their clothes on not you. She didn't care that Elliott was doing it as we see how she has been following you around. Watch this see her watching us. I am going to kiss your cheek and watch her come over to break us up. I kiss Christians cheek and she heads over to ask Christian to help her with something.

Elliott

Kate I can do that, you don't need to ask for Christians help.

Grandpa Trevelyan

I put up the mistletoe in odd places. I catch My wife and give her a big smooch. I am old not dead.

Grace

I see my parents smooching under the mistletoe. I just laugh at what mom is trying to do. Christian laughs and catches Ana and kisses her under the mistletoe. Then I see Ethan kiss Mia.

Christian goes and sits by Ana and Kate plops down next to Christian on the other side. I notice Christian put his arm around Ana and whispers something in her ear. She just laughs and he pulls her up and finds Theo and Ray. Christian stands with ana and the boys under the mistletoe. Kate nearly knocks us over to get a kiss from the boys. She thought she would get kissed by Christian.

Elliott

I cornered Ethan and spoke to him about Kate and he said she has been acting so strangely.

Ethan

I am not going to tell Elliott Kate likes Christian more than she does him. What she likes is he is a billionaire. I don't see him marrying Kate. He seems to like Ana and her family better. Kate is screwing this up. I like Mia, she is a character. Like a younger version of her grandma.

Kate

I need to get Christian alone, but Ana and her brats seem to be in the way of my progress. Well I will just get him alone in his room. I am sure Ana won't be in there. I go looking for where who is sleeping in what room tonight. Ana of course has a big room with a view next to Christians. So I switch her out with the room they gave me. What I failed to notice were the cribs in the room. So I asked Ethan to help me move them out to what was my bedroom. We couldn't get them inside. So we had to move them back. Ethan laughed and said you can always sleep in with the babies.

Ana

The boys are finally asleep, so I head for some hot chocolate with marshmallows. I look up and see Christian smiling as he grabs my cup and drinks it. I shake my head and make another cup. As I head to the sofa he catches me under the mistletoe. At first it was a sweet kiss and he kiss me with tongue. I can say it was good. Kate of course barges in on us. Christian and I sit on the sofa he puts his arm around me and pulls the blanket over us.

Kate

Who made the hot chocolate? I want some Ana do you mind making me some?

Christian

Ana made ours, but she is not a servant so make your own.

Kate

Aren't Taylor and Gail your staff and her aunt and uncle, so if she isn't staff what is she? As I see she just lives off everyone. Including you Christian. So she's a freeloader who brought her kids.

Christian

Isn't that what you are Kate, you don't work at all. Ana has a job and she helps around the house regularly.

Kate

She is probably cleaning up the messes her sons make.

Christian

Kate you are just jealous of her and the attention she gets from all of us. Right now you are getting negative attention from everyone including Elliott. All of us have noticed and heard your comments about Ana and her sons. Keep it up and you will be going home. I have no interest in you Kate so cut out trying to catch my eye.

Ana

Want to watch it's a wonderful life with Jimmy Stewart in it Christian.

Kate

Ana I am waiting for you to make me a hot chocolate hoo to it slave.

Ana

Kate I am not your servant nor shall I be, so make your own. I bet you haven't got a clue on how to make rich girl.

Kate

Are you going to allow her a nobody refuse to make my hot chocolate?

Christian

Ana is right you are clueless about making it. She will not ever make you a hot chocolate.

Elliott

Kate I heard all of that and just a reminder, this behavior is why I didn't invite you to dinner.

**_Chapter 9/9/9/9/9/9_**

**_Chapter 9 First Time We Met "Grandma Kicks Kate Out'_**

Christian

I decide that Grandma and Grandpa should take my room, because of the whirlpool in the bathroom. Plus it is at the end of the hall and they can have privacy. Grandpa wears ear plugs to block out grandmas snoring. So i moved their suitcases into my room and mine into the one across from Ana.

Kate

I am waiting until I hear everyone close their bedroom doors. I wait and peek out to see if all the lights go out. I take everything off but my robe and head to Christians room. I head in and I hear snoring and I turn the covers down and get into the bed. Just as I drop my robe and lay next the man I want badly. I feel someone next me and they sit on me all the sudden the turn the light on and its grandma TrevelyanShe drags me out by my hair and and throws my robe to me. She shuts the door behind her and knocks on Christians door and then His mom and dads rooms door next Elliotts door. Then Ethans door. Ana walks out in a robe and pjs.

Grandma T

Okay this slut goes home now or to a hotel until a flight can take her home. She was in bed with my husband naked as a jaybird mind you. Luckily he is still asleep and had his earplugs in. She thought Christian was in the room. Elliott aren't you two dating? Well she's trying to bed Christian now. I would Break it off with her now before anything else happens.

Grace

Ethan you can stay but Kate has to go to a hotel.

Ana

Hey you can get someone besides Trying to get me to be your slave as you called me earlier expecting to jump at your commands. You insulted me every chance you could. Then you do this, did you think Christian would sleep with you knowing you were seeing Elliott. You don't think much of him do you? I know this is not my home, but not even 24 hours and you have really caused a lot of distress for all of us.

Carrick

You know she is right, I have been watching you and I heard the crap you said to Ana.

Christian

Time to go Kate, I will get you a room for the night and you will be flown home tomorrow. Ethan you haven't caused any troubles, so you are welcome to stay if you wish.

Gail

She has been hostile even towards Theo and Ray.

Taylor

I can drive jer to the hotel mr Grey.

Christian

No, she can take a cab. I will pay for it. Get dressed and packed and I will call a cab and give the hotel address and pay for one night. Then fly you back home.

Carrick

Needless to say Kate we don't want you joining Elliot for family any thing. I think we all can agree on that. You need to grow up young lady and fast.

Kate

I get my clothes on and pack my bags and get in the cab and the next day Elliott and Ethan drive me to the plane and I head home crying.

**_Chapter 10/10/10/10/10/10_**

**_Chapter 10 First Time We Met "Christmas Finally Turned Out Great"_**

Christian

Ethan turned out to a very nice guy he treated Mia with kid gloves as he should have. Poor Elliott really needs to choose his girlfriends better. grandpa had no idea until everyone told him why Kate was finally forced to go home. Grandma said the house could fall on him and he wouldn't wake up. But her laying down and finding a naked body by her scared the dickens out of her. Once she realized what was going on she kicked her out of her bedroom.

I had a feeling Kate was going to try something so grandma and I cooked up the room exchange. It was our little secret. My grandparents are sharp as tacks. She said it would have been amusing to get it on video. I haven't told her yet, but I have it on video.

Grace

Now I know why mom and Christian were whispering and heading upstairs. I told Carrick that I had no doubts that mom and Christian planned all that out. He just laughed and said he will show me an amusing video later on.

Carrick

Kate was being a bad guest. So I went to the security room to see just how bad. I do believe we have one for the records. I see Graces mom and Christian with their heads together and then see them go to their rooms and switch them out. Both were laughing hysterically. I then watch as Kate is still trying to make Ana mad. Getting digs in whenever she can. Then I see Christian get Ana under the mistletoe and watch if they aren't seen he really kisses her.

Later Kate tries to pun Christian and he just walks away. Then later he kisses her again as her takes Theo from her and puts him down for his nap. She has Ray and does the same and both look at the boys and he puts his ar around her and kisses her again. I better let this proceed naturally.

Mia

I like Ethan, but I know he knew what Kate was up to all along. But Kate has tried to get next to Christian since he made his first billion. Elliott tried to stave her off, but he wanted to be able to bed her and she gave him an ultimatum. Either she come to Christmas or he gets nothing. She was mad because everyone includes Ana, Theo, Ray, Gail and Jason. She thinks she should be included not the helps Niece and Great nephews. She doesn't think Gail or Taylor should not be at family events and neither should Ana being that she is the helps family. Ana put her in her place when she demanded she make her a hot chocolate with marshmallows and told her to jump slave. I got a recording of that to play later.

Gail

I am so glad Kate showed her true colors before Christmas day. She treats me and Jason like dirt. She treats the Greys staff like dirt and she thought Ana wouldn't stand up to her.

Jason

Omg I can relax now that Kate is gone, I just knew what she was going to try to do this weekend. She had designs on Christian. He said it was really evident all along.

Grace

Finally we get everything ready to pass the gifts out and its good. We had a wonderful time and everyone else did as well. Ethan was accepted as part of the family including Ana and the boys as well.

Carrick

I watch as our blended family settles in their seats and the joy all around is appreciated.

**_Chapter 11/11/11/11/11/11_**

**_Chapter 11 First Time We Met "New Year New Love"_**

Christian

I have never felt so happy in my life and I am very happy. It all started when Theo called me dada, I don't care if I am not his real father or not. I love him like he could be and Ana and I have been dating since Christmas. I spoke to Jason about asking her out and he said don't hurt her is all I ask. Don't hurt the twins either. My dad gave me the same lecture about Ana and the twins. I know this is soon, but I am thinking of asking her to be my wife. I am thinking of a valentines day wedding. I want just family invited.

Ana

Christian just asked for me to marry him and I know Joe would want me to love again and the boys have a good family life and Christian loves us all. I love him and his family as well. I agree and he makes plans. I have gotten used to all the press around us and so have the twins. So it won't be a problem. I already live at Escala and the nursery is still in Christians part of it.

Grace

Omg

Christian is getting married in a month. He just called me and asked if they could marry at our home. He said Ana has said yes and wants a quiet wedding for family and close friends. Mom asked if I am adopting the boys and of course I am. I told her the boys are now both calling me dada. I was thrilled.

Carrick

Christian called with the good news and I am very happy for him and Ana. I asked if he was going to adopt the twins. Christian let's get all the paperwork ready on the adoptions. Everyone will be thrilled about them becoming official family members.

Grandma

I tell my grandma that Ana is marrying me, she squeals with delight and tells grandpa that her dreams of Ana and the twins becoming our family will come true one Valentines day. I tell him to get the ball rolling. I need a new dress and so does Ana. A wedding dress. I have something I am giving each of the grandkids when they marry. I call Carrick and ask him to get everything put in Christian and Anas name to be given after their marriage. It is part of the Apple orchard. It still makes a lot of money each year and we want it to stay in the family.

Grandpa

I am so thrilled that Christian is marrying Ana. She is perfect for him. She has been excellent at handling all the paparazzi about Christian and her dating and if her boys were his. She laughed and said they will be if we marry, but until then they just his sidekicks.

It said to me she was bale to answer with a non-answer. Always a good way to handle nosey questions.

Mia

I have so much planned for Anas wedding and my dress. She bought a simple cream dress with lace on the bodice and it looks good. Only family and friends are invited. I told Ethan Kate is not welcome to come. Seeing how she tried to sleep with Christian while dating Elliott.

Elliott

Christian ended up with a good lady and two great boys without even trying. He may have a rough start in life, but he has a great life now. I just hope to find a good woman like her and have children as smart of as the twins. They called Christian dada recently. They tried for uncle Elliott, but it ended up being Ellit. It was cute. Mom and dad have been getting mamaw and papaw. Mia is being getting called Amia.

The wedding is fast approaching and I have no date. Mom said she knows a new intern who she could set me up with.

Georgia Pendleton

Grace asked me if I was single today. I definitely am single, but I don't date. I have a good reason to not date. I am parenting my mothers 6 year old girl from her last marriage. Isobel is my half sister. Mom ran off and left Isobel when she gave birth to her. I was her only relative. So I got custody and have tried to adopt her, but money is tight. So I am saving money to get full rights to her.

Grace

Georgia bring Isobel and talk to Carrick about finalizing the adoption on her, he will do it for free.

Georgia

We don't really have the right clothes for a wedding Grace.

Grace

Not to worry, Mia will take you and buy what you need. For both of you. I am trying to get Elliott married off and you are a very good person and that's what I want in my family.

Georgia

Okay tell Mia to call me.

Mia

Mom told me to call Georgia and take her and Isobel shopping for clothes for the wedding. I pick them up and we get everything for the wedding and when I see their clothes I buy them extra things. Georgia first refused, but I said if mom knew how she lived and how little she had, she would do the same thing. I tell her to call us if she ever needed anything at all.

Georgia

Please don't say anything okay. I can't have people looking at me with pity.

Mia

I don't look at you like that. I look at you and see a very strong person who is fighting to survive a cruel beginning. My siblings and I all had rough beginnings. So just enjoy yourself okay.

Georgia

Isobel is very shy around people, so she will stay by me a lot. Mia says not to worry my family will love her and respect her boundaries.

Mia

I think Christian is having Sawyer pick you up okay?

Georgia

Okay.

Wedding day...

Sawyer

I drive up to a tiny house and check to see if I have the right address. Yes it sure is. I knock on the door and it feels like it is going to open at my knocking at the door. I know if Grace knew where her intern lived with a 6 year old she would move her immediately.

Isobel

Mommy someone is knocking on the door.

Georgia

Let me get the door Isobel, don't ever open the door here okay?

Isobel

Yes mommy.

Georgia

I open the door and see a gorgeous man in a tailored suit. He has muscles on muscles. I introduce myself to him along with Isobel.

Sawyer

I am here to drive you to the wedding my name is Sawyer. Please lock up and follow me.

Isobel

So do you like driving people?

Sawyer

I do like it, but I am a bodyguard as well. I also do undercover work. I hear you are shy Isobel. Is that true?

Isobel

With most people yes.

Georgia

So what is Elliott like?

Sawyer

He is a character, he had a bad breakup at Christmas. His girlfriend tried to sleep with his brother. Shh don't tell them I told you that. The brother is marrying his then girlfriend today. Elliott is a pretty nice guy, just made bad choices is all. Well we are here.

Isobel

Mom it is a mansion.

Sawyer

Don't let that scare you the Greys are nice people.

Georgia

Isobel you met Grace, remember and you liked her a lot.

Sawyer

I get out and open the door and both the ladies come out. I lead them to Grace and introduce them and go back to the car. Elliott is a very lucky man. His mom set him up with Georgia.

Isobel

Hi Dr Grace.

Grace

Hi Isobel nice to have you here. You too Georgia. Let's go find Elliott shall we? Then I will introduce Carrick to you and he can help on the papers.

Isobel

You mean the ones making my sister my mother?

Grace

Yes Isobel if that's what you both want.

Isobel

I do, because everyone thinks she is my mother anyway.

Georgia

They sure do and I think I should be anyway.

Elliott

Mom brings up a beautiful girl and her mother. She introduces Isobel first and I bend to shake her tiny hand. Then she introduces Georgia to me as Isobel's soon to be mother. I am unsure what to think about this. Mom leaves her with me and I introduce her to Christian and Ana. We soon hear the wedding march and take our seats. I am not sure if I am nervous or what, but I am a bit on edge. I think I am a lot older than Georgia, but mom thinks the world of her. So I am going to get to know her better.

Georgia

I am a little concerned about his age and mine. Isobel has started asking him all kinds of questions.

Isobel

Hey old are you precisely?

Elliott

31 and yourself?

Isobel

6 going on 7.

Sawyer

I approach Christian Grey. I explain that the place I picked up Georgia and Isobel was pretty bad and unsafe for two young ladies. He says tell Taylor to take care of it please. Let mom know as well.

Christian

I call Mia over and ask her about Georgia and Isobel's situation? She whispers that it is horrifying and they were in rags when they were picked up. I tell Mia to get with mom and Taylor and work something out and bill me. Now let me marry my Ana and adopt my sons.

I am standing here waiting for Jason to walk Ana to me. She is ravishing with our sons following with baskets of dandelions in them. The boys insisted on them to throw as they came down the aisle. It is the cutest thing ever.

Ana

I see my gorgeous soon to be husband and smile and see everyone taking pictures of all of us at the altar. We pick the boys up and face the priest and get married with our boys and us all saying I do and we do and kiss each other and then then we have the adoption ceremony. And we sign and have the boys sign and put a handprint on several papers one we say is them agreeing to let us all be a family. The other is one saying Christian is their father from this point on. All of them are framed and we all get one each. Then we do one for the grandparents and great grandparents. Next we do one for Elliott and Mia. The boys sign and handprint each document for each of their new family members. All were framed and given to all the new family members. Two each one from each boy. It is the cutest thing ever. Mia came up with the idea.

Finally we dance and cut the cake and I throw the bouquet, Georgia caught the bouquet. Isobel helped her. Mia was a bit dismayed, but said she would catch the bouquet at Georgias wedding wink wink.

Little did she know just how true that statement was.

Christian and I took two honeymoon nights and then packed all our bags and took off to Disneyland. We invited Isobel and Georgia along. Gail and Taylor came as well. We hired extra security and Elliott shocked us and came as well.

Christian

I have been getting things taken care of concerning Georgia and Isobel's living arrangements. Mom said the adoption was finalized for Isobel. Georgias mother can no longer get Isobel back. Ethan has been pretty good to Mia. Mia has spoken to at length regarding Georgia and Isobel. At first I thought Elliott didn't like Georgia. When we finally got to Disney and the kids started having fun Elliott took charge of Georgia and Isobel.

Elliott

I can't believe how wonderful Georgia is and Isobel is a hoot. We finally clicked so much so I asked her to Go to Vegas to get married.

Georgia

Little did I know that I would fall in love with this big goof of a man. Isobel heard him propose and ordered me to say yes. I did and he slipped the ring on my finger. Ana was happy for all of us.

Ana

Elliott deserves to be happy, we printed everything for the kids agreements so Elliott and Georgia could follow what we did with the boys. We cut our honeymoon short to fly to Vegas for Elliott and Georgias ceremony. Mia did indeed catch the bouquet. Ethan just grinned and got on one knee and proposed. The ring he had made mine look sick.

Ethan

I asked Mias mom and dad if they would allow me to marry Mia. With all this going on I decided to follow Elliotts example and marry in Vegas. Both families were flown in for the double ceremony. I told Kate she had better be on her best behavior or leave. She swore she would be good.

Christian

I had Mia and Ethan decide their wedding arrangements and then Georgia and Elliott theirs. It was our wedding gift to them. Mom is thrilled and so are my grandparents. Dad however is concerned about Kate causing trouble at the weddings. I hired extra security to prevent her from doing all of that.

Ana

We got the ball rolling and look what is happening. Christian wants more babies so we aren't using birth control. Hopefully the boys will be two by that time.

Two days later the families have arrived and the weddings are starting at the same time.

Mia

We decided that if we get them done together Kate can't screw anything up this time. She has a shadow on her all the time. Christian felt it was the safer bet.

Georgia

Mia and I chose the same colors our wedding dresses were simple as well.

Mia

Carrick and Sawyer gave us away. Carrick for me and Sawyer for Georgia.

Elliott

I watched Georgia walk to me and I made Isobel my best girl. She didn't want to be the flower girl. The twins were the ring bearers. Of course Ana and Christian had to assist them. I whispered to Christian all of us will recall our wedding anniversaries lol.

Georgia

Sawyer tells me he knew the second he saw me and Isobel that I was going to be a Grey. He knew that they would love me and Isobel. He said Elliott was hurt badly by Kate Ethans sister. I am smiling as Mia and I reach the altar.

Mia

We both smile then we get married to our best friends and loves of our lives. Now I am a Kavanaugh, I asked Ethan if he would become a Grey. He said no way. We both kiss and are announced husbands and wives.

Christian

Mia, Ana and I have to leave theres an emergency at work. You have access to my account and have a happy honeymoon both of you. Elliott you all have a good time on me as well. Don't break me.

Ana

Christian what is really happening?

Christian

Kate destroyed her room. I am going to have pay for the repairs. She hurt the covert guy, he is in the hospital now. They are arresting her now. I don't want Mia and Ethans honeymoon ruined by her.

Ana

Let's hope no one tells them and she doesn't contact them or her parents. Well let's get Carrick on this.

Carrick

Christian called me and told me what had happened and I said her parents should take care of this not you and I. Send Mia, Ethan, Elliott, Georgia and Isobel somewhere else. I have all the adoption things done and they have Isobel's handprints framed and ready to give out. Grace said she could get them to everyone. Hey did you know Georgia and Elliott are expecting in 8 months.

Christian

No but he really loves that lady.

**_Chapter 12/12/12/12/12/12_**

**_Chapter 12 First Time We Met "Love Finds Kate"_**

Kate

I can't believe mom and dad are leaving me to the mercy of a public defender. I am waiting in a prison cell for my trial. I should have a better cell. Suddenly They bring a new prisoner into the cell with me.

Guard 1

Melanie meet Kate, Kate meet Melanie your new best friend. Melanie I don't want to hear screaming coming from this cell. You understand me? Kate good luck.

Melanie

The bottom bunk is mine and the top is where I watch. Do not touch my stuff and everything in this cell is mine you got it?

Kate

Who do you think you are talking to anyway? This cell belongs to the state not you and I am taking the bottom bunk. You brought nothing in here with you all of these items belong to me. I sit down and suddenly i feel her grabbing my hair and pulling me off the bed. She then kicks me in the ribs and says I own you bi—-.

Melanie

I told you the rules and you broke some so every time you break a rule you get a beating you got it. Like the Guard said no screaming you got it. You bring them down on me, I come down on you. You know you gots a purty face and look at that mouth I bet you can do things with that mouth can't you?

I think tonight we are going to find out. Oh and those jugs just want a squeezing. Can you squeeze? Oh look at that tongue looks like you might be worth having around after all. If you treat me right and do things I like, I might make you my girl. Just do everything I tell you without delay.

Kate

I need to get out of here now. I can't be this persons girl. I beg my parents to get me out please. They said I have to serve another month. I asked about work release. Kate you are in jail in another state, they won't release you knowing your residence is in another state. I end up Melanie's girl for another month. She told me when I left that she expected me to put money into her account once a week. She said I owed her since she made me her girl in there.

Melanie

You better do what I tell you, I have friends out there who will do things to you got it. I own you in here and out of here. Bye honey send money.

Kate

I see my dad waiting for me with a bag of clothes and Melanie walks by and says every week blondie.

Melanie

My account better be full or else. Your mine remember that. Her dad looks as white bread as she does. I have to give it to her she knew how to use that mouth.

**_Chapter 13/13/13/13/13/13_**

**_Chapter 13 First Time We Met "Kate And Work Release"_**

Kate

Dad pulled some strings and got me released with two stipulations I do work release and I do mandatory visits to a psychiatrist. I agreed.

I have to serve food to the homeless 7 days a week 5 hours a day. I am trying to work out my 12 months of this job and believe me I made the mistake of not putting money in Medlanies account. Let's just say she has connections that go a long way. I don't miss them now.

Ethan

I go see Kate oh how the mighty have fallen, Mom and dad say that she really needs to see how bad it can get for others She did this to herself. She was a very privileged person and now she isn't. Dad said she needs to grow up and find out about life in the real world. I always worked and tried to appreciate all that I have. I give her enough money to send her cellmate each month. I guess if she misses she trips and hurts herself. We all suspect the truth of it.

Eamon K

Kate has been doing well in her therapy and her work release program. Ethan didn't want to tell Kate that Elliott, Mia, and Christians families are expanding in about 7 months. All the girls got birth control shots from a defective batch. The company is in negotiations with the patients regarding settlements. Kate was one of the ones who got the good shot.

Kate

Dad can you put money into this account for me I am short this month and I don't want hurt again.

Eamon K

Sure Kate, the same person again? Kate looks scared to death.

Kate

Dad I can't talk about it please just do it for me. I was lucky the last time, someone stopped the beating. It is a co worker here.

James

Kate introduces me to her father Eamon. I look at him and her and think his suit is worth 5 grand. Now I know who they are. Kate was always dating wealthy guys now she just stays in and plays cards or reads.

Kate

James prevented me for getting injured worse dad.

Eamon K

Thanks for saving Kate. Maybe someday you can join us for supper.

James

That might be nice sir, but I stay pretty busy here and other places. Thanks for asking.

Kate

James is keeping something from me.

James

I don't want people to know that I have twin brothers I have to care for between gigs and school. I will have my degree soon. I have a publisher interested in my story I wrote. It's called Can I have a rematch God. It about how my mom and dad both died of cancer within two days of each other. I got custody of my brothers and we live close to this work release. The boys stay close to me at this place. The publishers barely edited it.

Kate

These two boys must belong to a co worker here.

**_Chapter 14/ 14/14/14/14/_**

**_Chapter 14 First Time We Met "And James Makes 4"_**

James Littleton

I ran late and can't find Tim and Luke any place. I went into the kitchen, then found them with the blonde chic that was with the rich dude. Probably hasn't had too much hardship ever. She probably did something to get her here. Nothing like stealing food so you could feed your twin brothers for the week. That's how I found this place. The judge gave me a break I badly needed. That was a year ago and now I am about to sell my first book.

Kate

Oh God please don't tell me these belong to James. He and I can't stand each other. He calls me toilet queen. I call him nothing. I was warned not to bother James and his brothers. The director said he has enough on his plate without you giving him more. So I just left it alone.

But tonight the twins were scared and needed attention. I played with them after I got my work done. They don't speak much at all. They carry books that have seen better days everyday. Their clothes need replacing as well as their shoes. But they are always clean.

James

Tim, Luke what have I told you regarding where to stay so I can find you? You scared me senseless. Say goodbye to Queenie. Let's get you ready for bed. I found a newspaper that you both can share. It has a spiderman on it. Next week is both of your birthdays. I am getting you both a book, shoes, and warmer clothes. Is that okay? I might even find a cupcake a put a candle in it. I can't promise the cupcake. But I will try.

.Kate

Okay that is just sad, plus I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I should be ashamed of myself. I had so much and never appreciated it. I lay down and am awakened by an ambulance. They took Luke out on a stretcher he was in a body bag. I don't see Tim or James any place.

Next Day

James

The doctor said Luke only had a month to live. It's just Tim and I now. Luckily we don't have what my parents died of and now Luke. I can't even get him buried. He is being cremated and they will give the ashes to me. I don't want ashes I want my brother back.

Tim

James am I going to die too? Are you going to die too? Please don't die James.

Director Thompson

James it's that publisher needing to talk to you right away.

James

Thanks DT and thanks for last night.

James here. Yes I can come now. I will have to bring my brother is that okay?

Tim we have to go to Grey Publishing now. You remember us all going there to try to sell my the nice young lady is going to publish it.

Tim

She gave us a sandwich and a drink. Then shared her birthday cake with us.

Hannah

James Littleton brought in a fantastic book and it is going to hit the best sellers list. Can I have a rematch God. I finally got the COO to push it through. I knew once they read it they would publish it. I order lunch for four including cake. They all seemed a little hungry.

James

We arrive and Hannah is waiting on us with a tray full of food and drinks. I ask if I can help her with the tray. Hannah is feeding us again. We go into a conference room and she says first lets get you fed.

Hannah

Where's Luke today? Suddenly Tim starts bawling his eyes out.

James

He passed away early this morning. I soothe Tim and hand him a napkin and then a drink.

Hannah

I am so sorry to hear that. Well I hope selling your first book will make life easier for you both. Are you having a funeral?

James

He was cremated and I am picking up his ashes tonight. Tim is still hugging me and sobbing. I will ask to take the food with us.

Hannah

Well we worked to get you the best deal we could. I can tell you this I went over the contract myself and no one has gotten this kind of deal on a first book.

James

I look at the check and it is for 30,000. I get a percentage and if all goes well they want more books from me. She has me read the contract and it looks pretty good to me. I sign and ask where I can cash the check so I can get a place to live now.

**_Chapter 15/15/15/15/15_**

**_Chapter 15 First Time We Met "James Littleton Writing Phenom"_**

James

My book has been on the best sellers list for 3 months. Tim and I live in a small home near the water. It is a four bedroom five bathroom home. I have written three more books and we have a dog and we placed Lukes ashes inside the roots of a tree in the yard. We have two pictures of Luke. People stole our things and threw away our pictures. That happens when you are homeless. Tim and I visit DT and bought food and clothing to give them. Kate is actually still there even though her work release is over. She finally got free of Melanie. I guess Melanie ran into a concrete wall two weeks after she got a new cell mate. Her death made the news for some reason. I invited Kate to dinner even though neither of us can cook. I bought pizza.

Eamon K

Kate has finally grown up and now she works part time for me and for the work release programs. DT said she was a real pain at first, but changed after one of the residents seven year old brother died of cancer. He said after that she had to grow up. She seems to have changed a great deal. She invited me to dinner at a friends home. Her mother and I asked who is cooking this dinner? She said James is with Tim's assistance.

Kate

I wanted my mom and dad to meet the person who helped me open my eyes up to my faults. He and both his brothers showed me what blessings I threw away. After reading Can I get a rematch God, it was heartbreaking and yet this guy kept on counting his blessings until they added up to him finally getting a break.

Eamon K

The place we drove to was in a run down area of town, but the little house sitting back off the road was amazing. Whoever owned it took great care of it. Imogene and I walked up and kate opened the door and escorted us inside. I have to say the inside is as nice as the outside. Kate introduces us to James and Tim Littleton. I know that name not sure where have impeccable manners. Kate said they were homeless until he sold a book. She said they lost their mother and father to cancer and then their brother.

Imogene K Aka Kates and Ethans mother.

I recall that story, wait you should have inherited everything they owned. James didn't an attorney read you a will?

James

I was told I had to move out of the house and the boys were going to foster care. I was 18 barely and I fought for custody and got it. No will was ever mentioned to me. The attorney came by and helped me with their burial and took my keys to everything and told me to pack our belongings and leave.

Eamon K

Who was the attorney?

James

Richard Lewis he just showed up and helped with the funeral.

Eamon K

Hey Carrick have you some time I think you need to talk to James Littleton, you know the heir to the Littleton Estate that Lewis says he couldn't locate. Well he lied I am sitting here talking to him and he said Lewis threw him and his brothers out on the street after helping the boy get custody of his brothers. Can you help him?

Carrick

I sure can where is he now? I get everything ready and head to speak to him and contact the bar association to get the complaint filed against Lewis. Lewis actually hoodwinked this poor 18 year old boy into leaving his home with his twin brothers and no one could find them to read the will to them. Suddenly Lewis is living in the Littleton's estates. After he got James custody of his twin brothers he got all the keys to the properties and threw the boys out on the street.

The Littleton's were my clients and died while I was on medical leave. So Lewis grabbed the files and took everything from this poor boy and his brothers. I kept asking about the reading of the will and he kept saying they couldn't find any relatives. I grab all the copies of the wills and head to see James and his brother.

Kate

You mean that an attorney took everything from James.

Eamon K

No he just moved in and threw them out, he doesn't own anything and he couldn't get to the accounts. He tried and Carrick caught him on that one. He froze all assets and now the houses have all new locks and security and caretakers until James took possession. Carrick got well and took back all the files then he had an appraiser go to all the properties and found Lewis and some woman moved into the places. He gave them a choice of leaving or the cops escorting them out in cuffs. He made sure they took nothing of value from the house until they could prove it was theirs with a receipt.

Carrick

I walk in and see Kate and am unsure if this is legit or not. Eamon assures me she had no idea who James was other than being homeless. So they serve dinner and we talk about everything that we can legally in front of anyone. I then take the boys into an office with a small desk and three chairs. Apparently Lewis told James the funeral took al the insurance money and all the properties went back to the bank and the little money left in their parents accounts were used to get him custody of the boys. He said he would take all the keys to all the assets and return everything to the banks. They owned everything outright including a company. Even the CEO in charge was trying to find the boys. Lewis tried to BS past the CEO and he had him thrown out on his azz.

So now we have to get the will probated finally and get the accounts turned over to James and when Tim is of age he inherits half as well his half will be in trusts and there will be monthly allotments for Tims care until he is 18.

Richard Lewis is behind bars now and his girlfriend is as well. My firm took a big hit because of this guy. But now James and Tim can go back home. Hope he doesn't give Kate anything.

**_Chapter 16/16/16/16/16/16_**

**_Chapter 16 First Time We Met "All Memories Gone"_**

James L

I walked into our family home and I didn't recognize a thing. They had gotten rid of all our family photos and anything that belonged to us at all. Tim was unsure if he wanted to live here at all. I called Carrick and asked for the name of a good realtor. I think we will just stay in our little home he and I worked hard to get. I want to sell everything but the two cars at this home. so I need a reputable realtor.

Susan Edwards

Carrick had me call you regarding selling your homes in this state and a few others?

James L

Yes I only want the cars from one place and I need help getting them to my home. Otherwise we don't want anything from the place. Can we go to the other places to see if they have any family belongings.

Susan E

They are your homes now and you have every right to see them. We make arrangements for seeing all the homes. Some we drove to and some we had to fly to. James decided to keep a place in the Hamptons and one in California. The cabins he kept with kids in mind. He found family photos in the cabins main lodging area. He and Tim cried for a bit. Carrick told me story on this and it hurt my heart. It was then I realized he was the writer James Littleton. Can I get a rematch God.

Ana

Did you see the profits on Can I get a rematch God book, Hannah did good on this book. I think she needs to become a full blown Acquisitions Leader. I need to find out if we can get this writer a better book deal. Give Hannah a raise.

Christian

Mom said she and dad know the author, mom said the book is a three boxer whatever that means.

Ana

It means you need three boxes of tissues to read it. Not often you get one of those.

Ana, Georgia and Mia have all given birth and the babies are healthy. Ana had a girl she named Tara Rose Grey, Georgia surprised them all with twin boys Elliott Jr, Thomas Everett Grey, Mia didn't get the little princess she wanted, she got a prince and they named him Theodore Ethan Kavanaugh. Tara is older by a week to Mias son. Elliott and Georgias sons beat them by a month in age. I guess Georgia and Elliott had met before the wedding. That's why there was a little animosity toward him. He never called her after their one night stand after begging for her number. So he explained how he forgot to take things out of his pockets and her number got destroyed in the wash. She finally forgave him.

Grandma T

Ahhh they all gave us great grand babies I am so happy. I have no doubt we will be having a big wing ding here to celebrate all these new babies in our lives, so we have to plan. I also have a single couple who need to meet and soon. James Littleton just bought the home down the road from us and he is single. Have I got a girl for him. Jane Wyatt she is just out of school and I gave her GEHs number and invited her over to our family get together.

Grandpa T

I looked at that guest list ladybug and it appears to include some very single and lonely people. Matchmaking at a family event yet again, what are we going to do about you? Please don't put any mistletoe up this time.

Grace

Mom asked me to bring of all things mistletoe. I can't wait to find out what and who she is doing what to this time.

Carrick

Walked by and saw the mistletoe and just shook his head and kept walking.

James L

Tim hold still our neighbors invited us to a nice big party and we both like them right? They are like our real grandparents, we can start new memories with this camera.

Tim

Think they will have kids there to play with?

James

I am not sure, but you can stay close to me if they don't okay. We arrive and there are twin boys and one girl all playing with a big blonde haired guy. Mrs T comes and tells me to come meet Jane Wyatt. I like her immediately. Then Mrs T points to the mistletoe and insists we have to kiss or it's bad luck. I kiss Jame and move out of the way of the mistletoe. I ask Jane if she would like to join me for a soda.

Jane W

Mr T warned me about his wife and her aggressive matchmaking tactics. I let James in on her tricks and he just laughed, well are they working he asks me? I smile and say well time will tell. We watch as mrs T pulls the mistletoe stunt on 4 more couples and chuckle.

Ana

I approach James and I think it is Jane Wyatt at a table and they are laughing at grandma T's matchmaking attempts. I introduce ,myself and tell James how much we all liked his book and I have read his new submissions. They are all great with very little editing required. I told him that Hannah was promoted because she got him to sign with us. Jane looked at me and said you are Ana of Grey Publishing aren't you? I tell her Yes and introduce myself and she in kind.

Jane

Mrs T said to call you in regards to interning for your company. I just graduated and am looking to get into publishing.

Ana

Here call Hannah, she will guide you and she needs interns. She was promoted and she was good at finding talent like James here. Oh by the way grandma T is persistent in her matchmaking goals. Anyway Tim seems to be enjoying Elliott and Isobel I better find Christian before that blonde corners him again. I guess wedding rings don't stop some women. She was invited by someone else according to her it was you James. But I think she crashed the party knowing the Greys were going to be here.

Louisa

Oh my Christian Grey in the flesh I just believe it, and much more handsome in person. I am betting you are good in bed.

Ana

Well you will never find that out whatever your name again. You lied about being invited here by James Littleton, because I am betting you can't even point him out. I told her to point him out to me and if she couldn't she was leaving immediately. I yelled for Taylor to escort the blonde bimbo out. I looked at her and said if you ever try to touch my husband again you will not just be thrown out you will fall and bruise your face. Understand me?

Louisa

I look at her and say listen married or not I plan on marrying him. I look up and this elderly woman is coming our way.

Grandma T

Listen you whore I told you to stay off our property I have no idea how many times. And yet here you trying to seduce my grandson in front of all his family and friends time to go to jail for violating the restraining order.

Cop 1

Louisa you were issued the restraining order a week ago and you are already in violation of it. Mrs T I am so sorry we will get her out of here and this time she is going to jail and staying there. Did she accost you mr Grey?

Christian

Yes she would not leave me alone and kept touching me. My wife had to intercede along with my grandma. She told my wife that she marrying no matter what my wife said. I want to press charges as well. I think grandma wants to include trespassing charges as well.

**_Chapter 17/17/17/17/17_**

**_Chapter 17 First Time We Met "Grandma T"_**

Grandma T

We got Louisa away from all of us for a while, I decide to get Jane and James together. Theo keeps watching me, he knows I am in matchmaking mode.

James

Tim how would you feel about me dating Jane?

Tim

Better than Kate. Just take it easy and tell them I come with the package.

James

I suspect you could find me a soulmate. But we have time right? Want to go see grandma T and Jane today? I think her husband is joining us as well.

Tim

I like them both think we will see Isobel too? I really had fun with her.

James

I am sure we can see if you can get a play date with Isobel.

Kate

I am so bored I just need to do something. I decide to walk by bay and take some photos. I think it is because I have thrown a lot of friendships away and then went after someone others brother while with his brother. My therapist thinks is is a way for me to destroy my life I think he is right. I destroy a lot of things. I think I need to start creating a new goal in my life . Dad said he would help me to get into college for other career objectives. My therapist thinks I need to find a passion other than destroying my life and taking others with me. I agree with him. So here I am taking pictures of scenery. It is peaceful and free.

I look and see James and Tim with a young woman and two older people going into a restaurant. James is smiling big at the young lady and Tim is holding her hand.

Jane

I decided to join James and the Trevelyans and Tim. I definitely like all of them. Grandma is asking James and I a lot of questions. Tim and Theo are just watching and laughing. She had us making two more dates. Tim says Grandma T will watch him and he can play with Theo, while we have a fun date.

**_Chapter 18/18/18/18/18_**

**_Chapter 18 First Time We Met "All That And A Box Of Chocolates"_**

James

I have decided Grandma T should go pro at this matchmaking. Jane and I fit like a glove. It has been 6 months and we are always together. We, Jane, Tim and I are together a lot and I finally bought a ring and am proposing today. Tim wants me to propose where we met and that's grandma ad grandpa Ts. He has it all worked out in his mind.

Grandma T

I am thrilled that Jane and James are coming by today, James is asking Jane to marry him with Tims help of course. I pull out the mistletoe and put it where I normally do. James asked us if he and Jane could get married today, he has everything ready and he is going to ask her under the mistletoe. He might be young but he learned well from me. We are his witnesses.

James

I ordered Janes favorites from the meal to the flowers. The ring is something she loves and a heart diamond in the middle. Our bands are platinum. Tim picked them out. Her dress is simple white with lace overlay. Flowers are tulips with morning glories. The meal is fish and mac and cheese. Wedding cake of three different flavors with three tiny people on the top. Her, me, and Tim. The Trevelyans were great and it was the ceremony we both wanted. We have our passports and we are flying to euro Disney. Then beaches Jane had no idea Tim and I were rich.

Tim

I am thrilled James chose correctly. Now we are heading to a month of fun.

Jane

I had no idea James and Tim were rich. I know he wrote a book and was homeless at one time. But an unscrupulous attorney tried to take everything from them. The house we live in is great and it is very homey. We got married at the home we met at, it's great. The Trevelyans are great and witnessed our wedding. They married us under mistletoe. We had all my favorites and then danced and finally headed for the plane to take us all on a long needed vacation from all our troubles.

James

I had a shopper organize all the clothing all three of us would need for the places we are heading to and have them brought to the airport. I can't wait until we get to our locations and we finally get to enjoy life.

Jane

Disney was great, Paris was great Italy was the best of all. We all loved the whole trip. Tim and James were amazing.

James

I asked Jane if she was okay with our home and she said yes. So I carried her across the thresh hold. We had her moved in within 2 days and we rested.


End file.
